


Fall for you

by MT_LostSoul



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MT_LostSoul/pseuds/MT_LostSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke was 12 when she met Bellamy Blake.<br/>At 23, she looks back at the events that shaped her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fall for you

Clarke sat in the third row, her long blonde hair was braided into an intricate fashion, her make up was immaculate.  
She was dressed in a killer blue dress that made her eyes pop.  
All in all to any on-looker Clarke looked fierce.  
While the church filled with guests, Clarke took some time to consider the events in her life that had led up to this moment.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It all began in the hallways of secondary school; when life was all about first crushes and innocent summer days.

 

Clare was sat trying to ignore the stifling heat while sat in her torturous science class. She scanned the room; the students all looked exhausted, what should have been a beautiful sunny day had become suffocating in the humid classrooms. While Ms. Vera droned on and on, Clarke checked her phone to see a text from a random number.

"Nice glasses Princess ;) ". 

Clarke frantically looked around the room, no-one seemed out of the ordinary.  
The sweet Maya who she was paired up with gave her a concerned look but Clarke just shot her an unconvincing smile back.

"Who is this?"

"The guy of your dreams obvs. Don't look so scared Princess"

Clarke let out a scoff, it was probably just Raven messing with her.

"Nice, let me know when you wanna stop playing make believe. Asshole". With that she put her phone away, ignoring the constant vibrations coming from her bag.

After a very dreary 45 minutes, she was released from the hell that was chemistry. As Clarke made her way to the canteen she heard Raven's unmistakable cackle and charged.

"Good one Rav, whose phone did you steal for it?"

Raven turned at her with a curious smile.

"As much as I would love to be responsible for whatever crawled up your butt, I'm lost. What are you talking about?"

Before she could think of an answer she heard an outburst of heavy laughter. Clarke turned to see Miller and his friend who she had seen around but never spoken to, clutching their stomachs in laughter.

And that's how Clarke Griffin met Bellamy Blake.

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It wasn't until she got home that night that she realised that she had another text.

"Sorry about that Princess, it was all Miller I promise. I had no say in freaking you out"

Clarke chuckled as she saved his number and replied. Neither of them slept till the early hours of the morning. They were 12 turning on 13, and everything was beautiful.

At 12 Clarke was bubbly and awkward and forever befriending new people. So she didn't think much of her friendship with Bellamy, she talked to him as much as she talked to Miller, who at this point she considered a brother.

The new year came and Bellamy was dating Roma, who Clarke was pretty good friends with and they had compiled a little group.  
Raven was a stunning mixture of beauty, brains and pure evil mixed into one soul. They had known each other since they were young and as her best friend Raven was fiercely loyal and protective.  
Miller and Bellamy were the "cool kids". Always waiting by the tennis courts, secretly smoking with all the allure and charm that teenage boys of that age could muster. With Bellamy's messy hair and signature smirk, and Millers defined muscles, they were the talk of all the girls (and many boys).  
Monty and Jasper were the group clowns. Sweet but completely ridiculous, they were the brightest people she knew (not including Raven) however they were always getting detention for one thing or another.  
Maya; Jaspers' now girlfriend tagged a long sometimes. She was sweet and kind and could easily be found in the Library.  
Harper and Monroe graced them with their presence when they weren't kicking ass on the football field.  
Roma and Echo fitted in quite nicely. They were unrealistically stunning but their witty humour was what won everyone over.  


Together they were untouchable, they embodied the sensation that life was for the taking.  
Young, beautiful and free.


	2. The burden of knowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke was 12 when she met Bellamy Blake.  
> At 23, she looks back at the events that shaped her life.

Some kids hated waking up for school, but Clarke loved it, her friends were everything and every day was a new adventure.

So when Bellamy didn't turn up to school one Friday, Clarke scoffed and text him abuse for being a ditcher. It wasn't until she saw the look of concern on Millers' face that she realised something may have been wrong. She called, texted, did everything but show up at his door, mainly because she wasn't sure where he lived. Her whole day passed in a state of worry, Clarke couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling that something was horribly wrong.

She lay awake in her bed that night, unable to sleep. Why had he just disappeared? Clarke ran through her conversations with Bellamy in her head, their talks didn't run too deep but he always seemed upbeat and happy. She drifted off to sleep with thoughts of big brown eyes, and freckles lingering in her mind. When Clarke awoke there was one text on her phone form Miller's number.

"Don't worry about me Princess, I'm ok. At Millers"

Clarke let out a sigh of relief before clambering out of bed and throwing on her shoes. She all but raced out of her house, down the street to Millers and banged on the door. The door swung upon and she was met with a very amused looking Mr Miller, who eyed her panda pajamas curiously before giving her a questioning look.

"Erm is Bellamy here? I mean Nathan as well? Are they here?" she half shouted, half mumbled, realising how desperate she sounded.

Mr Miller chuckled and let her in, "Miller's room, I think they're awake".

Clarke didn't think twice before running up the stars and barging in. She greeted with Miller who looked extremely dazed and confused.

"This is a weird dream" Miller decided before getting up.

Clarke remembered why she was here and scanned the room, She saw a familiar mop of unruly brown hair, big eyes, with a huge red cut across his beautiful jawline. Her heart dropped for a second, as she examined Bellamy. He has bruises down his chest, the terrible cut on his face, but other then that he seemed fine. No lasting damage the logical part of her brain tried to scream over the emotional meltdown she was having. It was Bellamy.  
They stood there staring at each other until Miller cleared his throat and mumbled something about being "fucking weirdos who don't know how to communicate" before leaving the room.

"What happened to you?" 

Clarke made her way cross the room. She was oblivious to the fact that it was just the two of them, with Bellamy only in his boxers as she took his face into her hand to have a better look.

"I tripped and fell, nothing to worry about Princess" Bellamy smiled at her.

This was the Bellamy she knew, a thousand walls around him. All teasing, playful and caring but he never let anyone in. Even Roma had often complained about how little she really knew him. His stupid pride and hated of pity both protected and isolated him. It was easy sometimes to forget that he was just a hurt and scared 14 year old. However he had still to learn how stubborn Clarke could be, once she cared about someone, she never stopped.

Clarke rolled her eyes and crouched down closer to him.

"Great. Now try again, maybe the truth this time Bell. I couldn't sleep, I was so worried". 

His eyes softened at her words and he hesitated for a moment before he realised that she wasn't going to move.

Bellamy looked to the ground, unable to look Clarke in the eyes as he spoke.

" My mum, erm she sometimes has these episodes. I don't even know. She fucking hates me. She gets all paranoid and stuff, I think it's just the drugs, it's not her. It's fine - not even a big deal we have had so much worse. It was just my face this time and I couldn't come in without someone asking or making a big deal and I didn't want to get her in trouble. I mean I'd be fine but Octavia would be taken away and I couldn't do that". 

Bellamys voice was even but the tears building up in his eyes betrayed him. Clarke took Bellamy into a fearsome hug, she let him cry it all out, and she cried too. That was the first time she realized just how much he meant to her, her best friend. It was at 14 that she understood that the world just wasn't fair sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw I've done this in UK school system, so its secondary school 11-16, college 16-18 and then University!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment & let me know what you think!  
> I've written the whole story out but a lot of editing is needed, so I will post chapter by chapter when I can.


End file.
